Santa Sceb is Coming To Town
Will Sceb ruin Christmas for the whole world by kidnapping Santa Claus?! Cast (in order of appearance): Sceb, Pip Places: N/A Date: :December 2007 :Continued version: January 2008 Running Time: Quotes Deleted Scene Here is a scene in the commentary that got deleted. :Sceb: Shut up! (he pushes Pip away and a crash is heard) :Space Chicken: You know, most people just try to be good to get things on their Christmas list from Santa. :Sceb: Yeah, I heard. In fact, I tried that this past year. :(cuts to Sceb putting up a calendar saying "January 2007" with "Happy Kittens 2007" on the bottom of the calendar) :Sceb: OK. 2007 is gonna be the year I do this thing. Just 365 days of being good, and that fat old man in red will have no choice but to give me everything I want. :(Fred appears in the screen) :Fred: Hey Sceb! Happy New Year! :(Sceb gets angry and hits Fred with a club serval times as Fred screams slightly every five times like "Oh! Ah!") :Sceb: (looking at calendar) Oh, (looks at Fred) darn it Fred! :(cuts back to Space Chicken and Sceb) :Sceb: I gave it my all, it wasn't possible (or "impossible" instead of "wasn't possible") Hidden Scene (Well, maybe at least before the second part came) Despite this cartoon having no easter eggs, there is a hidden part in this file after the cartoon. Strangely, this also appeared at the end of the 2009 Christmas Special. This was probably here for before the second part was released, after the first part was done, and JKR never removed this. :Voice: (text "WILL SCEB'S PLAN WORK?!"appears and disappears as soon as he finishes saying it) Will Sceb's Plan Work? (text "WILL CHRISTMAS BE RUINED?!"appears and disappears as soon as he finishes saying it) Will Christmas Be Ruined? (text "WHAT THE BISCUIT IS THAT GUY?!"appears and disappears as soon as he finishes speaking) And What Kind of an animal is Clydex anyway? (text "To be continued..." appears) Tune in after Christmas for the exciting conclusion of this cartoon that actually has a plot. (FredtheMonkey.com button appears) Trivia *This video is the commentary for this cartoon. Also, this was because it was a fan favorite. Remarks *Originally JKR wanted to do some stuff, but of course, running out of time ruined it. **Before, Sceb's plan at the beginning to capture Santa was going to be colored, but as he said, "time started running low". *Space Chicken reading at the beginning was going to have his eyes move, but time was running out, so they didn't move. *When Sceb said "NEXT YEAR!" it was supposed to be panned out, not zoomed in. *The hidden easter egg in this cartoon also appears at the end of the 2009 Christmas Special. Goofs *In the deleted scene, when Fred falls on the ground, Fred's eyes move on the top of his mouth. *During the Oh Alton Brown scene in the commentary, the "What the? Fred?" line plays over it. Category:Cartoons